Intuition
by Cloudsgratia24
Summary: "Kau tau, aku mencintaimu. dan cinta hanya mengajariku untuk melindungi dirimu, bahkan dari diriku sendiri." / "Dan Cho Kyuhyun membuktikan ucapannya,—bahwa tak sepenuhnya dia Iblis.."/ KYUSUNG FIC! / Un-Official Pair!/ DLDR!


"**Intuition"**

Pairing : Kyusung, broken!Yewon

Genre : **Tragedy**, Hurt/Comfort and lil bit Romance

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshoot

**Warn** : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Miss Typo(s) Bad idea, Bad Plot, no feel, totaly Fail and **Death Character**!

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! AND DON'T BASH THE PAIRING INSIDE!**

**.**

**.**

cloudy_puri © Mei 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cerita ini mengalir begitu saja..

Kisah yang tercipta tanpa niatan yang berarti. Sebab semua ini hanyalah kumpulan daripada rangkaian kata, yang kususun sedemikian rupa hingga menjadikan semuanya tampak begitu nyata.

Samar, kenangan semu itu kucuri dari relung jiwa terdalam milik kehidupan. Aku menyukai kesakitan yang terukir disana. Menikmatinya, seolah itu sebuah persik yang telah ranum dan hanya menyisakan manisnya untuk tinggal.

Ketaatanku pada waktu nyatanya tak selamanya abadi. Waktu liar menggerogoti apa yang kupunya secara tak kuduga. Perlahan...menghisapnya sampai tak sisa, namun meninggalkan serabut kesesakan berkepanjangan. Itu egois. Sungguh, aku tak menyukainya.

Lelah.. aku merasakannya betul. Semuanya murung, semuanya kusut. Tak lagi dapat seindah waktu itu, dan tak bisa seceria yang kemarin.

_serenceng asa indahku tergerus percuma.._

benar.. Aku merasa, takdir ini sungguh tak lagi memiliki ambang batas kerelaan. Kesabarannya telah habis teruntuk kisahku saja. Kemurahan hatinya tak lagi ada untuk membuatku bisa terlihat _sedikit_ lebih berarti.

_Tetap saja.. pada akhirnya, malapetaka menyeret kisah cintaku untuk terus menjadi tabu dan seakan tak bermakna.._

.

.

.

Pintu usang terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan balutan mantel kumal dan celana sobek disana-sini dengan membawa wadah tempat air yang terlihat masih sedikit menguarkan uapnya. Asumsi bahwa wadah itu berisikan air hangat.

"Sayang.."

Sapanya penuh kasih. Kakinya melangkah. langkahnya aneh, karena salah satu kakinya—tepatnya kaki sebelah kiri, tampaknya mengalami sedikit masalah. Langkahnya tak seirama.. terlihat begitu kesusahan membawa. Asumsi yang kedua, jika ternyata salah satu kaki sang pemuda adalah pincang.

Pemuda itu sampai pada sosok lainnya. Sosok dengan wajah manis, yang tertutup dengan pucatnya. Tampak seputih kapas yang tak ada darah mengalir disitu. Teramat pucat untuk seorang yang masih bernyawa.

"Sayang.."

Panggilnya lagi yang tetap tak mendapat respon. Sosok yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya itu masih terlihat khidmat memandangi lurus keluar jendela. Entah ada apa disitu.

Senyum penuh luka akhirnya terpendar untuk pertama kali diawal pagi musim semi yang seharusnya begitu ceria.

Direngkuhnya bahu sang sosok manis, membuat keduanya berhadapan dengan sang pemuda yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"sedang melihat apa?"

Bertanya lagi.. dan tak dijawab lagi. Simanis hanya diam. Dan pemuda yang bisa dikatakan tampan itu hanya dapat melihat titik semu dalam pancaran _onyx_ sipit itu. tak ada cahaya, apalagi kobaran semangat disana.

Tangan kekarnya terangkat, menyibak juntaian poni yang mulai memanjang hingga menjadikan pelipis sosok manis itu tertutup sampai matanya.

"pagi ini kau tetap terlihat sangat manis, sayang.."

Sipemuda tampan tersenyum. Hanya tipis. Seakan interaksinya sangat mengasyikan untuk selalu dilanjutkan. Walaupun pada hakekatnya ia sudah tau.. sudah sangat paham bahwa tak ada yang akan menjadi lawannya dalam sebuah dialog. Kekasihnya itu akan terus diam entah sampai kapan.

"_Jja!_ Saatnya membuatmu lebih segar~!"

Atensinya beralih pada wadah yang tadi dibawanya. Lalu mulai mencelupkan handuk kering dan kemudian memerasnya perlahan.

"mari kita lihat tanganmu.. apa masih bersih?"

Diangkatnya satu tangan simanis. Perlahan, dibalurkannya handuk basah itu disana. Dengan telaten dan merata.

Tangan.. leher dan dadanya sudah selesai dibersihkan. Kini, mulai beralir pada sisi wajah manisnya.

Sitampan kembali tersenyum melihat wajah pucat namun tetap terlihat indah itu. lalu membalurinya dengan handuk seraya terus mencoba berhati-hati dan lembut.

"kemana hilangnya pipi _chubby_ ini, hmm?"

Gumamnya disela-sela kegiatannya kini. Satu jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi tanpa rona itu. sedangkan siempunya tetap bisu dengan fokus memang pada wajahnya. Namun rasanya hanya semu. Kosong.

"bibir ini, akankan bisa kembali semerah waktu lalu?"

Diusapnya kedua belah bibir plum itu. dulu.. iya dulu.. bibir itu selalu berwarna _peach_. Menggoda. Namun kini, entah kemana rona itu terserap. Seakan hilang tak ada bekas.

Kelopak mata sipit itu terus berkedip secara konsisten. Namun tubuhnya tetap diam. Membiarkan seluruhnya dijamah oleh sipemuda tampan. Tak merespon namun tak juga menolak.

"nah.. sekarang mari kita keringkan dahulu."

Mencoba terdengar ceria, intonasinya sedikit ia ganti. Kini, ia kembali sibuk dengan handuk kering untuk mengelap sisa air hangat yang menempel tadi.

Tangannya terus dengan telaten mengusuri tiap lekuk wajah yang bisa dikategorikan ayu itu. lembut, pelan sekali.

"hidung ini selalu membuatku gemas.." disentil pelan hidung bangir itu. namun lagi-lagi tak ada respon yang berarti. Tangan simanis malah kembali memegang erat boneka kura-kura kecil yang warna kehijauannya mulai pudar. Termakan usia mungkin.

Helaan nafas sitampan itu mulai memberat. Tak lagi bisa terus pura-pura tegar. Semuanya tetap membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"kau mau makan, eoh?" dibingkainya kedua sisi wajah manis itu. memenjarakannya agar kedua iris masing-masing saling bertemu.

"ah.. sebentar. Aku ambilkan. Sayangku pasti lapar kan?"

Diabaikan semua rasa sesak.. untuk kemudian memilih mengambil piring diatas meja tak jauh dari ranjang.

"ayo.. buka mulutmu! Makan yang banyak, agar kau selalu sehat dan selalu memiliki tenaga!"

Sendok itu mengambang diudara. Tak lagi bisa diteruskan. _Caramel_ itu mulai mengabur.

_Onyx_ itu tetap lurus tak fokus kedepan. Menyisakan sitampan yang mati-matian menahan airmatanya untuk luruh. Kondisi ini kapan akan membuatnya terbiasa? Bagaimana bisa terbiasa jika melihat kekasihmu seperti raga yang ditinggal pergi oleh rohnya. Lebih baik menjadi mayat hidup dari pada seperti ini.

"tidak.. tidak apa. Aku masih sanggup bertahan. Sampai akhir.."

Ucapnya lirih dan mulai mencoba mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur itu kedepan bibir tipis simanis.

Tes

Sitampan menatap horor pada wajah manis yang mulai dihiasi airmata. Nyatanya, iris bulan sabit itu mulai meluruhkan kristal beningnya.

Kekasihnya kembali menangis dalam diam

"kenapa? sebelah mana yang sakit, katakan padaku?"

Dengan gesit, sendok itu kembali diletakkan dipiring selanjutnya tangannya mulai mengecek setiap detail tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya.

"sebelah mana yang sakit? Ragamu atau hatimu, sayang..."

Dan pada akhirnya, apa yang mati-matian ia cegah untuk merangsek keluar tak bisa lagi menurutinya. Airmatanya mulai turun juga. melewati _caramel _yang semula begitu tajam itu.

"jangan terus menangis dalam diam, sayang.. keluarkan semuanya.. jangan lagi seperti ini."

Dengan lirih, penuh keputus asaan, pemuda itu merengkuh bahu simanis agar mau menatapnya.

"ini aku.. Kyuhyun, kekasihmu. Kumohon.. cukup. Cukup sampai disin.. berhenti menjadikanku pendosa, sayang!"

Isakannya coba ia redam. Tangannya terulur untuk mengapus liquid bening yang masih lancar mengalir dari kelopak simanis. Namun tanpa sedikitpun isakan yang keluar. Hanya diam.

"apa sebegitu marah kau padaku hingga kau tak mau kembali? Apa dosaku terlalu banyak hingga kau tak sudi lagi memandangku? Begitukah?"

"..."

_Namja _tampan, sebut saja bernama Kyuhyun itu terus terisak. Matanya nyalang menembus _Onyx_ sipit itu.

"apa terlalu sakit luka masa lalu itu? aku harus bagaimana? Katakan padaku.. katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tangan mungil itu terlihat makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang boneka kura-kura tersayang. Seakan tak peduli, pandangannya tetap semu. Tetap kosong. Namun hebatnya, airmatanya tak juga mau berhenti mengalir. Serasa dapat merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang memang sudah lama menggerogotinya.

"mereka yang egois.. mereka yang harus dipersalahkan. Bukan aku.. karena aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencoba menjadikan cinta kita kembali sempurna. Kau tak boleh menghukumku seperti ini. aku sama sekali tak bersalah.. mereka, mereka yang harusnya dihukum."

Tangan kekarnya terangkat, mendekap penuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam dada. Tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Sesak itu nyatanya semakin lama semakin menggunung.

"ini sudah terlalu lama.. Sungguh, aku mulai merasa lelah, sayang.."

Tepat saat kata telah terucap, meluruhlah semuanya. nyatanya ia kembali menyerah. Mengalah pada yang namanya keadaan. Tak bisa lagi barang sekejap untuk terus bertopeng ketegaran. Semuanya percuma.

_Mengapa kehancuran tak juga membuatnya binasa?_

Ia, Kyuhyun, sudah hancur. Yang bahkan kepingannya tak sanggup lagi ia pungut. Tercecer entah dimana. Namun juga berserakan memenuhi jiwanya yang kini telah ompong, kosong, dengan rongga menganga parah tapi tak lagi bisa dihuni.

_Lupakan sejenak.. Ikhlaslah terima. Yakinlah semua akan kembali sebagaimana mestinya. Ya.. Semoga saja._

"_percayalah, semuanya kulakukan—_

—_karena bahagia itu, juga hak kita.."_

.

.

.

Awal cerita begitu sederhana. Tak ada yang spesial, apalagi patut dicatat dalam buku sejarah. Semuanya teramat klise yang membuat kisah ini terdengar sangat biasa.

Memang semua kisah harus semengagumkan yang seperti apa?

Apa seperti Rama dan Shinta?

Romeo dan Juliet?

Atau mungkin seperti kisah seorang Isa dan puteri Jahanara?

Bukan ketenaran yang menjadi tolak ukur. Namun proses terciptanya sebuah rasa.

Dan seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, akan mencoba membuka kembali lembaran awal dari kisah cintanya yang begitu sederhana namun menurutnya tetap sangat menakjubkan. Tapi, _masih_ sanggupkan ia?

Kekasihnya bernama **Kim Yesung**. Dia _namja_. Sama seperti Kyuhyun. Salah? Dimana letak salahnya? Cinta nyatanya buta. Bukan begitu?

**Kim Yesung**, simungil yang manis. Dan ia bisa dikategorikan menjadi _namja _yang mempunyai kelebihan rupa diatas rata-rata. Ia nyatanya juga sangat pantas disebut cantik. pria cantik. _androgini_. Ataupun apapun nama lainnya.

Faktanya, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Yesungnya. —NYA? Tentu saja! Yesung hanya miliknya. Dan _claim_ kepemilikan atas sang namja cantik telah resmi jatuh pada dirinya. _Possessive_? Kurasa wajar.

Selayaknya sebuah relasi, semuanya pasti tak telak hanya bahagia yang ada. Jalannya tak selalu mulus. Dan itu sudah menjadi biasa. Mereka nyatanya memiliki satu tembok penghalang yang tak kalah kokoh dengan rasa cintanya.

_Backstreet_

Alasannya?

Kedua orang tua dari masing-masing tokoh utama, tegas tak memberi restu. Klise? Tidak Juga.

Entah apa rentetan peristiwa kelam yang terjadi dimasa lalu antar kedua belah pihak, yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka terus saling bersitegang dan mencoba saling menjatuhkan.

Namun, Kyuhyun dan Yesung mencoba untuk tak peduli. Menutup rapat-rapat semua inderanya. Keyakinan yang mereka junjung tinggi adalah bahwa kisah cintanya tak pernah salah. Dan itu memang telah menuai pembuktian hingga sekarang.

Hari ini, tepat hari yang ke-1280, kisah cinta mereka berjalan. Hitungan sederhananya adalah dimana masa-masa penuh makna, mereka telah sanggup melewatinya hingga tiga setengah tahun lamanya.

Saatnya untuk keduanya merencanakan sebuah perayaan untuk mengenang.

Bukan perayaan yang meriah apalagi berhambur sebuah pesta. Hanya sebuah kencan sederhana yang tercipta atas dasar spontanitas.

Rencananya hanya ingin menghabiskan satu hari berdua. Penuh. Kembali menyusuri setiap jengkal tempat-tempat penuh kenangan milik keduanya. Tempat-tempat _memorable_, yang menyimpan jejak-jejak manisnya cinta mereka.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Yesungnya menghampiri dengan berlari kecil padanya. Tangannya terentang pada saat langkah sang _namja_ manis telah begitu dekat. Dan senyum itu makin lebar mengembang.

Brug

Yesung menerimanya dengan tak sabar. Kedua tubuh itu tertaut dengan sempurnanya. Rasanya amat indah untuk dilihat.

"_bogoshippeo_~"

Lirih Yesung manja dibalik punggung tangguh sang kekasih. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menarik senyum tampannya.

"apa kau tak tau jika aku berjuta-juta kali lebih merindukanmu?"

Tanggap Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung memukul gemas punggungnya.

"_So cheesy.."_

"Sungguh.. aku tak sedang membual. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, manis~"

Kyuhyun terus mempererat pelukannya. membaui dalam-dalam aroma vanilla bercampur stroberry yang manis dari sang empunya tubuh mungil. Harum yang sungguh memabukkan. Membuatnya berbetah lama menghirupnya.

"Aku tau, karena aku juga sangat merindukanmu, tampan.."

Bukan.. mereka bukan tengah terlibat pada sebuah _scene_ drama favorit para _Ahjumma._ Namun benar, jika keduanya memang saling begitu merindu. Sebab, hampir dua minggu lamanya tak ada interaksi apapun. Tak bertemu, tak bertegur sapa lewat apapun, dan yang paling akhir tak dapat saling memberi kabar apapun.

Yesung terpaksa meninggalkan Kyuhyun hampir dua minggu untuk ikut kedua orang tuanya menjenguk sang nenek di Jepang yang tengah terbaring diranjang pesakitan.

Apa aku belum memberi tau jika masing-masing orang tua keduanya—mungkin— sama sekali tak tau mengenai kisah kasih mereka? Belum? Baiklah.. aku baru saja memberitahukannya.

Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetaui rahasia kasih mereka. Itupun hanya sahabat dekat keduanya dikampus. karena alasan kedua pasangan itu berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, mereka rela berpura tak mengenal satu sama lainnya selama dilingkungan universitas. Alasan kedua adalah agar orang tuanya tak sanggup mengendus kisah percintaan mereka.

"berjanjilah tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanku selama itu, manis.."

Kyuhyun kembali bersua. Hidungnya masih terus berusaha menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis Yesung. Yesung hanya diam, namun senyum tipis nyatanya terpendar.

Dielus secara lembut punggung milik kekasih tampannya itu, kemudian mulai mendekatkan bibirnya tepat pada telinganya.

"Tidak.. tidak akan lagi. Aku berjanji.."

Kyuhyun berhenti membau. Mendongak, menemukan wajah simanisnya yang tengah bersemu.

"dan aku percaya."

Kyuhyun mulai memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu. mengeliminasi jarak yang ada, hingga kedua benda kenyal itu saling tertempel sempurna. Ciuman penuh kerinduan tak bisa terelakan.

"aku mencintaimu.. dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Tak peduli apapun. Tak peduli apa kata mereka, yang kutahu hanya aku mencintaimu."

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Yesung tersenyum manis. Lalu kini, ia yang mulai memberanikan diri melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Menjadi pihak yang memulai.

"dan aku juga percaya.."

.

.

.

Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, Kisah cinta mereka baru kuncup. Dan tiga setengah tahun kemudian, kisah cinta mereka telah bermahkota secara indah. lalu bagaimana dengan tiga setengah tahun yang akan datang? Apa kisah cinta mereka akan menuai buah dari hasil rasa sucinya? Atau duri mulai lancang tumbuh disekitar mahkota itu? Siapa yang tau.

Kyuhyun enggan melepas tangan mungil itu. masih menggenggamnya erat walaupun sekarang keduanya tengah berada disebuah restoran pinggir jalan untuk memulai rangkaian kencan sebagai bentuk perayaan dan pula sebagai bentuk nostalgia.

"Kyunnie, aku tak bisa makan jika kau terus menggenggam tanganku."

Simanis merengek. Dan sitampan tampak acuh. Makanan pesanan keduanya sudah berjejer manis diatas meja, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak ada niatan berarti untuk mau melepas tautan.

"tak mau, aku masih ingin seperti ini.." kekeh Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung sedikit merasa bosan.

"Kyunnie.. Tampan~ lepas tanganku agar aku bisa menyuapimu. Bagaimana?"

Tawar Yesung yang membuat caramel itu bersinar penuh Euforia. Yesung tau.. Yesung mengerti. Pada dasarnya Kyuhyun terlalu mencintainya. Dan dirinya juga sebaliknya. Walaupun hanya dua minggu tak bertemu, namun kilatan rindu itu terlalu nyata dimata milik kekasihnya, yang menjadikannya tak bisa marah atas sikap manja yang Kyuhyun tunjukan.

"_Arraseo!_ Aaaa~!"

Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya yang membuat Yesung terkekeh geli. Dengan telaten, ia mulai memotong kecil steak yang menjadi favorit Kyuhyun, lalu menyuapkannya.

Tak peduli jika semua orang melihat. Biarkan saja. mereka juga ingin memiliki kebebasan tanpa perlu lagi kucing-kucingan—untuk saat ini tak apa.

"Aku jadi ingat, tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan pemuda tampan ditempat ini. dia terus memperhatikanku dari awal aku membuka pintu hingga aku selesai memakan pesananku. Dan saat aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini, dia berteriak memanggilku dengan panggilan '_Agasshi_', dia kira aku adalah seorang wanita dan aku merasa sangat tersinggung kala itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, sambil terus mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut mungil namja manisnya. Ia tengah disindir. Ia tau. Semua yang Yesung katakan, adalah memori dimana saat mereka pertama kali bertatap wajah.

Yesung menerawang, namun sesekali ia masih menyuapi Kyuhyun yang malah bertopang dagu seraya memandanginya dalam.

"lalu _namja_ manis yang pemuda tampan itu kira adalah seorang wanita serta merta menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berada dibalik pintu dan memandang tajam sang pemuda tampan dengan matanya yang sungguh indah. Apa seperti itu kelanjutannya?"

Maksudnya menggoda, Kyuhyun menyambung cerita Yesung. dan Yesung hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya namun sedetik kemudian, bibir sewarna delima itu tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman.

"benar. Benar sekali. Karena _namja_ manis itu tak terima dikatai '_Agasshi_'. Enak saja. apa-apaan pemuda tampan itu, seenaknya saja."

"hmm.. kurasa, pemuda tampan itu hanya terlalu terpesona pada sang _namja_ manis, hingga menjadikan matanya tiba-tiba buram dan salah mengenali. Namun, salahkan juga si_namja_ manis, mengapa terlihat begitu cantik kala itu."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyambung. Ia masih bertopang dagu, dan Yesung sendiri juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama hingga keduanya saling menusukkan sepasang iris mereka.

"apa aku semempesona itu, tuan?" tanya Yesung seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lugu, dan ikut memiringkan kepalanya kearah yang sama seperti Yesung.

"Ya! bahkan kau lebih mempesona dari yang kau tau. Hingga aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu."

Kyuhyun membalas penuh keyakinan. Dan Yesung hanya mengulum senyum karenanya.

"mengapa bisa kau begitu indah, hmm?" dengan gemas, Kyuhyun menarik hidung mancung milik Yesung yang membuatnya meronta karenanya.

"mengapa kau selalu menyebalkan, Tuan tampan!"

Dengan sedikit kesal, seraya mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, Yesung menjawab. Tangannya kemudian ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ia mau berdiri.

"Ayo.. kita pergi dari sini! sebelum kita menjadi semakin terkenal dan akhirnya membuat semua paparazi memasukkan foto kita dilembar paling awal majalah minggu ini."

Alasan Yesung sebenarnya tak salah, walaupun terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Tapi faktanya, mereka berdua memang sejak awal menjadi pusat perhatian semua mata yang ada didalam restoran itu. mungkin acara _Lovey_ _ Dovey _ yang semuanya anggap salah tempat itu. yang akhirnya membuat Yesung risih juga. mungkin jika ia tak berhenti, keduanya akan benar-benar menjadi selebriti mendadak.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Namun kekehan juga menjalarinya. Yesungnya memang selalu spontan terhadap segala sesuatu. Yesungnya selalu lucu dan Yesungnya selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

_Hari yang mestinya indah lantas berubah menjadi kelabu disaat yang tak terduga._

_Dan mereka tak pernah berfikir, duri itu benar-benar tumbuh dalam kesunyian yang membuat takdir mereka tak lagi sama.._

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Namun kaki-kaki itu tak juga lelah menapak. Membenturkan sepatunya pada aspal jalanan yang selalu mengalami penyusutan setiap detiknya.

Sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, tangan keduanya tertaut dibalik keremangan sang bulan malam ini. sebelum Kyuhyun mengikis jarak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung seraya terus melangkah.

"tiga setengah tahun yang begitu indah. aku merasa ini begitu sempurna.." gumam Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dieratkan lagi jemarinya pada jemari mungil Yesung. lalu mencium jemari itu lembut.

"bagaimana jika tiga setengah tahun yang akan datang, semuanya tak bisa lagi sempurna?" Kyuhyun mendongak, matanya menyiratkan kebingungan pada kalimat ganjil yang Yesung ucapkan.

"tidak akan. Semuanya akan selalu seperti ini." tegasnya menjawab. Yesung memandang lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau kan, jika sedari awal kisah ini memang tak sempurna. Tembok besar itu tak juga mau runtuh."

Kyuhyun sadar. Kyuhyun sangat tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini bermuara. Lagi-lagi masalah restu.

"aku berjanji akan merontokkan tembok itu untukmu. Bersabarlah.." yakin, Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

Yesung terdiam, seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa kau tak merasa, jika kisah ini akan sia-sia saja?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Yesung.

"tidak.. tak ada yang sia-sia. Kisah ini akan benar apa adanya. Cintaku tak salah."

Yesung mengangguk setuju. "tapi mengapa aku merasa, badai besar itu akan datang mengoyak?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. badai sebesar dan sedahsyat apapun akan kulalui asal bersamamu."

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu perlahan, memeluk erat tubuh atletis milik Kekasihnya.

"aku hanya takut, semuanya akan berakhir tak seindah yang kita impikan."

Kyuhyun paham, ia juga merasakannya. Kisahnya masih terganjal. Dan tak mungkin selamanya hubungan tulus ini akan selalu terselubung. Inginnya bebas. Inginnya tak lagi sembunyi.

"tidak. Semuanya akan tetap seindah seperti apa yang kita impikan."

"dan lagi-lagi aku percaya.."

TIN

Silau itu menyengat. Dua buah mobil bermerek dan berharga selangit itu memenjarakan keduanya ditengah-tengah. Hingga seluruh penghuninya keluar dari sang kuda besinya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!

"KIM YESUNG!"

Mata Yesung dan Kyuhyun terbelalak. Keduanya kaget setengah mati begitu mendapati empat orang dewasa dengan raut wajah yang mereka tau betul maksudnya.

"_Appa.._"

"_Eomma.._"

Lirih terdengar begitu bibir keduanya menyebut sebuah nama sakral. Waktunya akhirnya tiba. Saat dimana kisah cintanya menemui babak klimaks yang sebenarnya. Saat dimana kisah cinta mereka menuai sebuah fase pembuktian.

Bug

"Brengsek, kau berani menganggu anakku!"

Si Kim senior datang dan langsung meninju wajah Kyuhyun hingga ia terjerembab. Yesung masih membatu.

"jika bukan anakmu yang menggoda anakku, ia tak mungkin seperti ini!"

Cho senior juga angkat bicara. Ia menarik kerah Mr. Kim dan matanya memancarkan amarah yang besar.

"_Appa_! Yesung tak pernah menggodaku!" sangkal Kyuhyun seraya mencoba untuk bangun.

"Diam! Kau juga anak tak tau balas budi!"

Kini, giliran sang ayah kandung yang memukul wajahnya. Bibirnya terasa robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah disana.

Yesung sudah menangis sedari awal. Ia tak mampu memikirkan apapun. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas, hingga terduduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang kembali tersungkur.

"Kim Yesung, bangun! Cepat bangun!" sekarang, Mrs. Kim yang coba angkat suara. Dengan kasar, ia menarik lengan Yesung.

"_Eomma_.. _Jebal_.." Lirihnya parau.

"Heh.. Liat anak kebanggaanmu itu, Kim.. Dia menjijikan! Aku tak sudi memiliki menantu sepertinya." Cibir Mr. Cho yang lantas membuat nafas Kyuhyun memburu. Tak mau Yesungnya dihina.

"kau yang menjijikan, bukan Yesungku!"

Kyuhyun berteriak, seraya menarik Yesung masuk kedalam dekapannya. Namun terhalang oleh Mr. Cho yang langsung menarik tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Aku Ayahmu!"

Bug

Dengan tega, Mr. Cho memukul perut Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh.

"Kyunnie.."

Yesung berdiri. Meraih Kyuhyun. Namun kembali, tangannya dicekal seseorang.

PLAK

"berhenti, Kim Yesung! sampai matipun aku tak akan menerima pemuda brengsek ini bersanding denganmu!"

Pipi Yesung terasa panas. Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir. Hatinya semakin sakit yang dengan matanya sendiri melihat Kyuhyunnya begitu kesakitan.

"K-Kyu.. Hiks.. Kyu.."

Tangannya terulur, ingin menggapai Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi tak mampu karena Mr. Kim menarik lengannya keras.

"Pulang! Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan sibrengsek ini. karena minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan putra keluarga Choi!"

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu. Dadanya terasa diremas kuat. Sakit sekali. Dan itu makin membuat semua lukanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Tidak bisa! Yesung adalah milikku!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kyuhyun berdiri. Inginnya membawa Yesung pergi. Namun Mr. Cho menahan tubuhnya.

"Bagus Kim, nikahkanlah anak penggodamu segera. Dan aku berjanji akan menghadirinya bersama puteraku ini. bukan begitu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Mr. Choi tersenyum lebar. Penuh kemenangan. Pun begitu dengan Mrs. Cho.

"_andwae_.. _andwae_ Appa.. jangan lakukan itu padaku."

Lirih Yesung mengiba. Namun kemudian, rambutnya dijambak paksa oleh sang ayah.

"Turuti perintahku atau kau akan menyaksikan kekasih brengsekmu mati!"

Ancam sang ayah sungguh-sungguh. Yang membuat Yesung semakin terisak keras.

"Lepaskan!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun terlepas dari sang Ayah. Lalu langsung mendekap Yesung.

"Kim Yesung, kau tentu tau jika _Appa_ tak pernah main-main dengan ucapan _Appa_!"

Yesung menggeleng dalam dekapan itu. "C-Cukup Kyu.."

"_Ani_.. kau tak boleh melakukan ini padaku." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalian membuatku muak!"

Mr. Cho dan Mr. Kim menarik paksa keduanya. Membuat tautan tubuh itu terlepas.

Bug

Plak

Kyuhyun kembali terpukul, dan Pipi Yesung mulai memar.

"Ayo Pulang! _Eomma_ sudah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk pernikahanmu minggu depan."

Mrs. Kim, dengan bantuan Mr. Kim memaksa Yesung untuk berdiri. Mrs. Cho pun tak tinggal diam. Ia memberi kode pada Mr. Cho untuk membantunya menarik Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana anakku bisa begitu menyedihkan? Tapi aku senang, karena akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir." Ucap Mrs. Cho seraya terkekeh.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu yang brengsek itu sayang.."

Mr. Kim memaksa Yesung untuk memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar terluka. Bukan hanya fisik, namun juga hatinya. Yesung merasa betul.

"M-maafkan aku Kyunnie..a-aku menyerah.."

"Jangan! T-tidak! Jangan katakan apapun!" seru Kyuhyun parau. Nyatanya ia juga menangis.

"k-kau harus berbagaia kelak walaupun tak bersamaku."

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, "Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak.. Jangan begini, sayang!" serunya parau. Nyatanya, saat ini Kyuhyun juga menangis.

"Cukup! Datanglah kepesta pernikaan putraku, Cho!" dengan Smirk merekah, Mr. Kim berucap.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang! Selamat tinggal!"

"Ya.. sampai bertemu satu minggu yang akan datang."

Setelah sama-sama berucap. Mr. Kim menyeret Yesung menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap penuh luka dibelakang.

"Yesung.. Aku tak akan menyerah sampai akhir. Aku berjanji akan meraihmu dengan caraku sendiri."

Yesung melangkah menuruti ayahnya. Ia mendengar betul ucapan penuh keyakinan itu. ia memilih tak berbalik

"_kumohon.. jangan lakukan apapun, Kyu.."_

.

.

.

_Sempurna mungkin memang tak tercipta untuk kisah kita_

_Aku menyerah bukan berarti aku lelah berjuang_

_Aku hanya tak mampu menyaksikan lukamu menjadi semakin dalam_

_Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun.. berhentilah.._

_Atau kau benar-benar akan membuatku hancur secara perlahan.._

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Dan akhirnya hari kesakitan itu datang.

Kyuhyun disana. Menatap remeh sepasang pengantin yang berada tepat ditengah altar dengan didampingi sang pendeta.

Memar itu masih samar terlihat diwajah manis pujaannya. Namun terlapisi apik oleh make up tipis yang menyapu wajah ayu itu.

Yesung didandani selayaknya pengantin wanita, karena memang pernikahan sesama jenis belum dilegalkan dinegara itu. alhasil, ia yang harus mengalah. Menyamarkan identitas aslinya demi memuaskan sang calon mertua. Itu pesan dari ayahnya.

Cantik. Kyuhyun akui, Yesungnya sangat cantik saat ini. tapi sayangnya, wajah cantik itu bukan dipamerkan untuknya saja. namun untuk orang lain. Untuk orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat sebagai sang pemilik resmi dari simanisnya itu.

Dan Kyuhyun tak akan rela

Kyuhyun duduk dideretan paling depan. Sengaja sang ayah yang memilih. Sangat senang sepertinya jika melihat kehancuran putranya sendiri.

"Lihat, milikmu akan menjadi milik orang lain."

Mr. Cho menyikutnya keras. Tadinya ia menunduk terpaksa harus mendongak. Lalu kembali melayangkan tatapan datar namun sarat akan kesakitan pada pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

"sekarang kau puas, _Appa_?" tanyanya pada sang ayah. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk acuh.

"tidak terlalu, sebelum ikrar itu sempurna terlafal." Jawabnya beserta seringai yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, memandang tajam sang ayah. " bagaimana jika aku sedikit memberi kejutan pada pernikahan ini?"

Ayahnya menyergit, "apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk main-main, "nanti kau juga akan melihatnya."

Sebelum sang ayah menyahut, suara pendeta itu mengintruksi.

"Apa kau, Choi Siwon, bersedia menerima Kim Yesung sebagai pendampingmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan akan selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Namja tampan ber_dimple _indah itu tersenyum, lalu menjawab dengan lantang, "Ya.. Aku bersedia."

Yesung tertohok, benarkan semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini? yang menjadi suaminya itu orang lain. Bukan Kyuhyunnya. Benar begitu?

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terdiam. Lalu memasang senyum datar dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"dan apa kau Kim Yesung, bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pendampingmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan akan selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kini, giliran pendeta itu menanyai Yesung. yang membuat tubuh mungil berbalut gaun cantik itu terlonjak.

Sebelum menjawab, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kebangku tamu undangan. Matanya berkilat begitu bertemu dengan caramel pemilik seluruh cintanya. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun berseringai. Dan itu makin membuat hatinya tak tenang. Ia sangat tau, jika untuk waktu tertentu Kyuhyun akan menjadi seorang yang tak terduga.

Kemudian, matanya menangkap sang Ayah dan Eommanya, duduk tak jauh darinya dengan masing-masing melayangkan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan padanya. Ia tau, kedua orang tuanya sangat menanti moment-moment yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya ini.

"Kim Yesung, apa jawabanmu?"

Sang pendeta kembali bersuara. Yesung lantas menatap Siwon dan kemudian mengambil nafas panjang untuk kembali menyakinkan dirinya. Ya.. ini yang terbaik. Tetapnya dalam hati.

"Y-Ya.. Aku bersedia,"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya penuh. Bukan.. Bukan untuk menyesali sesuatu. Hanya ingin mencari kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam jasnya. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Semua harus diakhiri sampai disini.

"kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mempelai pria diperbolehkan mencium sang mempelai 'wanita'."

Namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon mulai mendekat. Dan Yesung memilih menutup mata. Berusaha mencoba tak ingin mengetahui apapun sebelum suara memekakan terdengar nyaring..

DOR

Setelahnya, yang bisa ia lihat hanya Siwon yang tergletak bersimbah darah.

Semua mata terbelalak. Termasuk Yesung. apa yang terjadi? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia mengedarkan matanya, dan nyaris jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah meniup sebuah pistol yang terlihat berkabut.

"Kyu.."

Lirih Yesung shock. Itu bukan Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyunnya tak mungkin tega membunuh orang. Kyuhyunnya berhati lembut. Tak berhati iblis seperti itu.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengganti _smirk_nya menjadi senyuman tulus. Kakinya melangkah mendekat pada Yesung yang masih mematung.

"CHO KYUHYUN, BERHENTI!"

Teriak Mr. Cho yang membuat Kyuhyun berbalik padanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MENANTUKU, BRENGSEK!" gelegar Mr. Kim. Pria tua itu melangkah lebar-lebar kearah Kyuhyun, sebelum bunyi memekakan yang kedua terdengar.

DOR

Dan tuan besar Kim itu juga tersungkur seraya meregang nyawa.

"K-Kyu.." nafas Yesung tercekat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terlihat dimatanya.

Semua hadirin disitu berteriak sekali lagi. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang pingsang. Tak kuat melihat sebuah tragedi berdarah ditempat yang seharusnya suci.

"_YEOBO_!"

DOR

Sebelum Mrs. Kim sampai pada jasad sang suami, tubuhnya lebih dahulu tumbang persis disamping jasad yang masih hangat itu.

Airmata Yesung langsung meluruh dengan derasnya. Lututnya lemas, mulutnya terkunci. Tak sanggup lagi bertahan, akhirnya ia tumbang. Jatuh bersimpuh.

Kyuhyun mendekat, "aku memenuhi sumpahku. Kau tak boleh menjadi milik siapapun. Kau hanya milikku!"

Dengan penuh keposesifan, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh bergetar Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang pembunuh. Lepaskan namja menjijikan itu!"

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat mengerikan, giginya bergemelutuk. Ia paling tak bisa mentolerir orang yang menghina Yesungnya.

"kau bilang Yesungku menjijikan? Kau Yang menjijikan pa Tua!"

DOR

Tembakan ketika sukses menembus jantung sang tuan besar Cho. Dan seperti De Javu, Mrs. Cho datang menghampiri sang suami.

"Kau gila, Cho Kyuhyun! Dia _Appa_mu!" teriak Mrs. Cho seraya terisak. Cho Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya datar, namun penuh emosi.

"Kalian semua yang membuatku Gila! Kalian semua yang menjadikanku seperti ini!"

DOR

Mrs. Cho jatuh tepat dalam pelukan Mr. Cho. Dengan perlahan, nafas keduanya hilang. Menandakan tubuh itu telah kehilangan rohnya.

Yesung semakin bergetar dalam pelukan itu. dekapan yang tak lagi terasa hangat, yang terasa hanyalah dingin. Dingin yang menakutkan.

"Siapa lagi yang ingin menghalangi aku untuk menjemput kebagaiaan? Kalian manusia-manusia egois, biadab dan tak mau peduli tentang apapun kecuali martabat dan harga diri!"

Kyuhyun berseru, ruangan itu masih amat sepi.. seperti ditinggal semua penghuni yang kenyataannya masih diam mematung.

"aku akan meluruskan takdir yang kalian belokkan. Dan lihatlah, aku bahkan sanggup menjadi pembunuh untuk menjaga cintaku. Takdir yang kalian buat, tak mampu membuat cintaku kalah. Dan mereka telah memilih jalan mereka sendiri, yaitu mati ditanganku."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, kemudian memandang lekat kelima jasad yang perlahan menjadi kaku itu

"kumohon, maafkan aku.. aku akan menerima balasan apapun dari Tuhan kelak. Namun sekarang, kudoakan surga sudi untuk menerima keabadian kalian. Dan kutekankan, jangan menghalangi kebahagiaanku lagi.."

Kemudian ia kembali beralih pada Yesung yang masih meringkuk lemas dipelukannya. Lalu berbisik pelan.

"_Kau milikku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu.."_

.

.

.

_Aku egois? Apa salahnya_

_bahkan malaikat mampu ingkar pada Tuhannya jika dia tak lagi didengar_

_aku tak memohon agar Surga menyisakan ruangnya untukku_

_karena aku telah memiliki surgaku sendiri_

_Kim Yesung... dialah surga terindahku yang hakiki_

.

.

.

Yesung merasa tangannya terus ditarik dengan kuat. Kyuhyun mengajaknya berlari dengan tangan saling bertaut. Yesung tak tau, yang pasti saat ini otaknya kosong. Semua kejadian mengerikan tadi, langsung terekam apik dalam memori otaknya. Membuatnya tampak begitu terpukul.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Bukan begini. Tidak boleh seperti ini!" rancauan lirih yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melarikannya.

Kyuhyun mendapati Yesung yang terus menggeleng cepat-cepat. Tatapan matanya tak lagi fokus. Jejak airmatanya masih terlihat jelas.

"Tidak! Bukan! Jangan seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Yesung yang masih bergetar.

"Hei.. sayang.. tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yesung kembali menggeleng. Airmatanya kembali meluruh

"Tidak! Bukan! Kau bukan Kyuhyunku! Kyuhyunku bukan seorang pembunuh."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos perih. Yesung tak menganggapnya? Apa-apaan ini?

"Lihat! aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kyunniemu.." wajah Yesung ia paksa untuk menghadapnya.

"Bukan! Kau bukan Kyuhyunku. Kyunnieku bukan iblis sepertimu." Sangkal Yesung dengan terus menangis.

"CUKUP KIM YESUNG!"

Kyuhyun tak tahan. Emosinya kembali naik. Yang membuat Yesung terhenyak, menangis lebih dalam.

"tidak... tidak.. bukan.."

Seperti sebuah mantra, lirih Yesung berucap ulang. Yang terpaksa membuat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Ayo, kita rajut kebahagiaan kita sendiri. Lupakan semua. Hanya ingat aku. Aku.. Cho Kyuhyun!"

Yesung berontak, ia memukuli dada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. Aku membencimu! Kau iblis.. Kau bukan Kyuhyunku."

Sakit.. rasanya amat sakit. Hati Kyuhyun rasanya ditaburi ribuan duri yang sebelumnya telah dilumuri dengan racun yang paling mematikan.

"Jangan begini, sayang.. aku melakukannya demimu. Demi kita berdua." Terus dieratkan pelukan itu, namun Yesung teruslah berontak.

"Lepas! Aku tak mau denganmu.. kau pembunuh!"

PLAK

Dengan keras, satu tamparan mendarat pada pipi Chubby Yesung. dan kali ini, pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum sayu tanpa daya, "Lihat, kau bahkan telah menyakitiku. Kyunnieku tak mungkin tega menyakitiku. Kau bukan Kyuhyunku!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, disentaknya tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berlari ketengah jalan raya yang memang dekat posisinya dari keduanya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi mengarah pada Yesung. tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyusul Yesung.

"YESUNG AWAS!"

BRAKKKK

Dan semuanya tampak meremang. Disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah fakta mengalun. Fakta bahwa semuanya memang tak bisa lagi sama. segalanya, memang tak bisa lagi sempurna. Karena sempurna memang hanya milik yang maha segala..

.

.

.

_Cintaku adalah proses rasional yang menggunakan fakta masalalu dan dugaan masa depan untuk menggambarkan perkiraan masa yang akan datang_

_Namun, rupanya aku terlalu percaya diri_

_Kini, dalamnya rasaku benar-benar membuatku hancur_

_Kau yang kucintai, mulai bersekutu dengan Tuhan untuk bersama-sama merencanakan kematian yang paling menyakitkan untukku.._

_Jika aku salah, lalu seperti apa yang benar?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun makin merapatkan dekapannya. Merengkuh erat-erat tubuh mungil kekasih tercintanya. Keduanya kini tidur bersisihan diranjang Yesung yang juga merupakan ranjangnya.

Tak sepenuhnya 'tidur berdua' memang. Kyuhyun yang 'memaksa' Yesung untuk tidur bersamanya. Karena sudah lama Kyuhyun tak mendekap Yesung seperti ini. ia merindukan harum tubuh mungil itu yang masihlah sama seperti sedia kala.

Semua kenangan hidupnya benar-benar kembali ia buka dalam memorinya. Ya semuanya! yang indah, hingga yang terpahit sekalipun terbeber tak bersisa.

Airmatanya kembali meleleh tanpa ia sadari. Benar, Cho Kyuhyun sudah terlampau lelah..

Saat itu, tiga setengah tahun yang lalu.. ia dan Yesung mengalami kecelakaan. Awalnya, hanya berniat menyelamatkan Yesung dari sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang mengarah padanya. Namun, tragedi tak terekalan lagi.

Memang, ia berhasil mendorong Yesung.. namun konsekuensi yang didapatnya malah berbuntut panjang dan sama sekali tak pernah dimimpikannya sebelumnya.

Kepala Yesung terbentur sebuah batu besar, dan kaki sebelah kanannya harus terlindas ban mobil tersebut.

Sejak saat itu, kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus menanggung cacat permanen akibat luka yang terlampau parah pada kakinya itu. dan kenyataan yang lebih miris adalah bahwa sejak saat itu secara tak sadar—ia, Cho Kyuhyun telah 'kehilangan' Yesungnya.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, dunianya sepenuhnya kelabu.. Awannya mendung, tak lagi bisa ceria karena telah tertutup hujan musim kemarau.

Dan dari semua rentetan fakta tragisnya, terselip sebuah ironi.. dimana, sejak saat itu hingga saat ini Cho Kyuhyun, resmi berubah statusnya menjadi—buronan seluruh polisi dinegeri itu.

Menjadi pesakitan hanya karena keinginannya untuk selalu melindungi cintanya. Apapun itu, bagaimanapun ingin menyangkal, bukankan Cho Kyuhyun tetap seorang pembunuh?

Kyuhyun menghena nafas lelahnya, satu tangannya kembali mengeratkan rengkuhannya, sementara tangan yang lain tak lelahnya membelai lembut surai hitam milik namja manisnya.

Kali ini, Yesungnya berhasil tidur dalam dekapnya. Yang sama sekali tak pernah dilewatinya selama hampir tiga tahun belakangan. Kyuhyun kehilangan Yesungnya. Dalam arti harfiah tentunya.

Psikis simungilnya terguncang parah. Hebat. Menjadi tak bisa lagi sama seperti dahulu

Berubah.. Yesungnya memilih bungkam. Mengurung dirinya pada sangkar dunia kelabunya sendiri. Tak mau berbagi, bahkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene—mungkin— masih pantas disebut kekasihnya.

Dimata Tuhan, Yesung memang bukan lagi miliknya, setelah namja Choi itu dulu berhasil mengucap ikrar sakral didepan pendeta dan sang juru selamatnya. Namun, Kyuhyun tak mau tau. Apapun itu, faktanya saat ini ia yang bersama Yesungnya. Ia yang berhasil merengkuh Yesungnya. Ia yang berhasil mendekap Yesungnya.

_Lantas, siapa yang berhak disebut sebagai pemenang disini?_

Choi Siwon yang jelas-jelas telah menjadi abu ditangannya, atau dirinya yang berhasil menjelma sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa kala itu?

Nyatanya, Kyuhyun tak mau mendapatkan gelar apapun kecuali pemilik sah atas Yesungnya. Sudah cukup. Itu saja yang ia inginkan. Tak begitu muluk-muluk bukan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menstabilkan emosinya untuk tak lagi menguap. tidak.. ia belum menyerah. Ia juga tak ingin mengeluh. Semuanya memang kehendaknya sedari awal. Jadi, sama sekali ia tak berhak untuk merasa menyesal.

"sayang.. benar, aku memang pendosa.. aku memang iblis.."

Suara _bass_ itu masih parau. Jejak airmatanya belumlah hilang. Malah makin nyata karena terus dialiri _liquid_ yang baru.

Kyuhyun sedikit merunduk, menyetarakan wajahnya pada wajah malaikat milik _namja_nya. Bahkan ketika sudah terlelapun, kesedihan itu masih jelas terlihat diwajah polos itu.

Ditempelkannya dahinya pada dahi Yesung. menyelami lamat-lamat pahatan sempurna wajah kekasihnya.

"tapi mengapa hanya aku yang disalahkan, eoh? Mengapa hanya aku yang paling berdosa?"

Matanya terus melelehkan sarinya yang lantas juga mengenai wajah Yesung. Kyuhyun menangis. mencoba tak mengeluarkan isakannya. Tidak.. tidak seharusnya ia selemah ini. ia kuat. Sedari awal memang harusnya seperti itu.

Wajahnya kembali menjauh, tak mau airmatanya makin membasahi wajah manis itu. perlahan, dibelainya seluruh permukaan wajah Yesung.

"aku juga tak ingin seperti ini. aku juga kesakitan, sayang.. aku sakit, sungguh. Jangan terus menghukumku.. tolong.."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa membiarkan isakannya lolos bersama dengan meluruhnya seluruh kesakitan yang telah bertahun-tahun terakumulasi dalam batinnya.

"hiks..hiks.. aku lelah.."

Lebih memilih kembali merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu, selagi ia tak bisa mengendalikan isaknya. Dan Yesung masih saja tak merasa terganggu.

"entah berapa lama lagi aku sanggup bertahan.. aku mulai merasa, badai besar itu makin mendekat.."

Menjadi buronan polisi bukan perkara yang mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat sering Kyuhyun berpindah lokasi dengan selalu membawa Yesung ikut serta. Susah memang, mengingat satu kakinya tak lagi bisa ia fungsikan dengan baik. namun, ia harus.

Saat ini, yang ditinggali keduanya hanya sebuah rumah usang tak perpengguni dan sudah hampir roboh yang ia temukan pada saat pelariannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. letaknya jauh dari pusat kota dan bahkan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Sedikit merasa lega dan sejenak dapat bernafas bebas.

"tidak.. tidak.. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. aku Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu dipanggil 'Tampan' oleh Kim Yesung. dan Cho Kyuhyun tak akan menyerah demi Yesungnya.. bukan begitu, sayang?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. lantas sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya untuk kembali dapat melihat wajah manis _namja_nya.

Selagi Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah indah itu, sang empunya mulai merasa terganggu. Kelopaknya mulai bergerak samar dan Kyuhyun makin menatapnya penuh antisipasi.

"kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia menghapus kasar jejak airmatanya. Yesung melihatnya dalam diam. Menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya.

Tanpa diduga, jemari Yesung terangkat. Dan dengan halus, mulai ikut membantu Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya.

Kini, giliran Kyuhyun yang membatu. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir, baru kali ini Yesung membalas interaksinya. Dan itu membuatnya sungguh tak percaya.

"sayang.."

Kyuhyun menahan jemari itu ketika dirasanya Yesung akan menarik tangannya dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun tak ingin kehangatan yang sudah bertahun-tahun didambanya hilang begitu saja.

Yesung menggeleng kecil. Mata Sipitnya lagi-lagi kembali mengeluarkan kristal beningnya dalam diam. Dan satu kesakitan lagi, tertoreh pada hari Kyuhyun. Yesungnya kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kali.

"_Aniya_! _Uljimma_.. _jebal_.. saat melihat airmatamu, disini sangat sakit.."

Kyuhyun membawa tangan mungil Yesung untuk menyentuh dada bagian atasnya. Dan lagi-lagi airmata Kyuhyun yang baru ia seka kembali mengucur.

"aku tau, aku berdosa.. aku yang salah.. tapi jangan terus menghukumku seperti ini.. bicaralah..maki aku! caci aku, dan kau boleh mengumpat padaku. Lakukan.. lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Tapi jangan terus diamkan aku..katakan apa yang kau rasakan?"

Tak tahan, Kyuhyun mengguncang hebat bahu Yesung. dan tubuh mungil itu lantas bergetar hebat. Seakan ketakutan.

Yesung menggeleng keras. Sejalan dengan airmatanya yang semakin deras membanjiri wajah indahnya. Kyuhyunpun sama. tangisnya kencang terdengar, namun disatu sisi begitu memilukan dan pasrah.

"kumohon, luapkan semuanya.. keluarkan semuanya.. kesakitanmu.. semuanya!"

Yesung kembali menggeleng. Menatap penuh luka pada Kyuhyun. tidak.. tidak.. ia sudah memutuskan untuk menutup rapat semua lukanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kejadian masalalu sungguh membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam pada liang keterpurukan.

"A-aku.. hiks.. A-ku juga tak ingin menjadi pembunuh. aku.. aku hanya ingin melindungi cintaku. I-itu saja. apa tak boleh?"

Grep

Kyuhyun menghentikan rontaan Yesung. memegang erat bahu itu. dan sepenuhnya mata Yesung mengarah padanya.

"Dengarkan aku, kumohon.. sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku!"

Kembali, Kyuhyun melihat Yesung hanya terus terisak sembari menggeleng lemah.

"Apa aku salah jika aku juga ingin memiliki kisah yang sempurna? Katakan, dimana letak salahnya? Hanya karena aku pembunuh.. aku pendosa.. bahkan kau mengatakan aku iblis.. aku terima. Tidak apa."

Kyuhyun memberi jeda sebentar. Nafasnya memburu, dan dadanya naik turun sebab membendung isaknya sendiri.

"aku.. harus berkorban apa lagi agar kau kembali menganggapku ada? Apa menjadi sidurhaka, pembunuh kedua orang tua sendiri, menanggung cacat seumur hidup, dan menjadi incaran semua pihak belum juga cukup? Lalu.. apalagi yang harus kuperbuat agar aku tak selamanya hanya menjadi bayangan dimatamu?"

Diakhiri dengan luapan tangis keras mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun. tak peduli lagi dengan _image_-nya sebagai sitangguh yang selalu dituntut tegar. ini sudah melampaui batasnya.

"aku juga memiliki batas ketegaran.. tak selamanya aku bisa terus bertahan. Apa aku harus binasa dahulu baru kau bisa kembali? Katakan padaku!"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya. Duduk membelakangi Yesung. lalu menangis sejadinya dengan punggung bergetar hebat.

Yesung pun menangis lebih dalam. lalu dengan perlahan, ia mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun. duduk diatas ranjang dengan Kyuhyun masih membelakanginya.

"K-kyunnie.."

Suara lembut namun parau langsung merasuk pada gendang telinga Kyuhyun. katakan bahwa ia tengah berhalusinasi kini? Mungkinkan itu..

"K-Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik arah. Pemandangan pertama yang masuk dalam retinanya, adalah sebuah senyuman indah yang begitu ia rindukan terpendar dari wajah manis pujaannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh itu dengan pelukan erat tanpa cela. Sangat erat hingga Yesung bahkan merasa sulit bernafas.

"Kumohon.. hiks.. kumohon jangan hukum aku lagi.. A-ku lelah.."

Kyuhyun kembali menangis dibalik punggung Yesung. sementara Yesung hanya diam. Ia mengerti. Ia sangat tau. Karena ia juga merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

"jangan membenciku lagi.. itu sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan.."

"_ani.. mianhae.. mianhae,_ Kyunnie.."

Yesung membalas. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan membingkai kedua sisi wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Dan kemudian menghujani wajah manis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

"tidak. Aku yang salah. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini." ucap Kyuhyun selepas kecupan bertubi-tubinya selesai ia lakukan.

"berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, selamanya kita akan selalu bersama. Tak peduli dengan apapun, tak peduli dengan siapapun.. ini dunia kita, ini kisah kita, dan kita yang berhak menentukan jalan kita sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh yang ditanggapi oleh sebuah anggukan oleh Yesung.

"ya,, Aku berjanji."

Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun menyalurkan segenap rasa yang selama ini bergumul dihatinya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang sarat akan makna dan cinta yang begitu mendalam. Sebelum akhirnya..

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAMI TAU KAU ADA DIDALAM, CEPAT KELUAR! KAU TELAH TERKEPUNG!"

Keduanya terlonjak. Disusul dengan sebuah suara sirine yang begitu memekakan.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat. Mungkin efek trauma dengan suara keras masih dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun tau apa yang tengah terjadi. Semuanya akan mencapai titik batasnya..

Kyuhyun kembali memenjarakan bahu Yesung. memaksa _Onyx_ sipit itu masuk kedalam _caramel_nya.

"tak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. tak selamanya aku bisa lari dan bersembunyi. Suatu saat kancil yang paling cerdik sekalipun akan terperosok juga pada sebuah lubang. Dan mungkin sekarang waktunya untukku menyerah."

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun berucap. Tak ada airmata yang kembali meleleh. Begitu tenang. Begitu terlihat damai. Dan itu yang membuat Yesung makin merasa tak tenang.

"Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kyunnie. Kau berkata, kau akan selalu bersamaku!"

Yesung menggeleng diselingi dengan kembalinya ia menangis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, seraya menghapus airmatanya. "aku akan selalu menepati janjiku. Namun mungkin dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukankah aku pembunuh? aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Yesung menggeleng frustasi, "_aniya!_ Bahkan aku belum memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau mau. Aku terlalu egois kemarin. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya, Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dilepasnya.

"tidak, kau sudah memberiku segalanya. Aku bahagia. Sungguh.. aku tak menyesali apapun.."

Yesung dapat melihat setiti airmata dikelopak mata Kyuhyun. namun namja tampan itu tetap tersenyum, begitu indah dan tampan.

"CHO KYUHYUN, KELUAR! ATAU KAMI AKAN MENGAMBIL TINDAKAN!"

Seruan itu kembali terdengar. Dan akhirnya memang harus seperti ini..

"_Jebal_.. _Jebalyo_! Kau tak boleh pergi! Kau tak salah.. aku yang bersalah!"

Yesung mengenggam erat lengan Kyuhyun begitu merasa Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari posisinya.

"sayang.. semuanya memang harus seperti ini. aku tidak apa-apa.."

Senyumnya masih mengembang. Namun kini, airmata itu benar-benar jatuh. Mengalir dalam.

"huh.. mengapa aku menangis? cengeng sekali ya? Pasti Kim Yesung tak mau menjadi kekasihku lagi jika dia melihatku sering menangis.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Namun tidak dengan Yesung. namja manis itu malah makin menangis lebih hebat.

"Kyunnie.. Hiks.. jangan begitu.. j-jangan berkorban lagi.. sudah..hiks.. sudah cukup!"

Kyuhyun mendekat. Mulai menciumi tiap inci wajah Yesung. mulai dari kening, turun kedua mata indahnya, lalu kepipi yang telah tirus itu, lalu hidung dan terakhir meninggalkan bekas hangat dan juga rasa asin pada bibirnya yang kembali dijamah.

"Aku bahagia.. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin kembali berjuang. Kali ini, dengan jalan yang benar. Biarkan aku pergi. Aku janji, suatu saat.. aku akan menjemputmu dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan benar-benar membawa kebahagiaan yang kekal untuk kisah kita."

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Yesung. dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu.

"tunggulah.. Aku akan berjuang untuk kembali.."

_Dan, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, _

—_bahwa tak sepenuhnya dia iblis.._

.

.

.

_Kau tau, aku mencintaimu. dan cinta hanya mengajariku untuk melindungi dirimu, bahkan dari diriku sendiri_

_Ini adalah cinta, dimurnikan oleh api yang menghalangiku dan mengikutiku menuju tanah yang sangat jauh.._

_Cinta telah membunuh keinginanku sehingga aku dapat hidup dengan bebas dan berharga_

_Biarkan aku berjuang, sayang.. ini untukmu.. terlebih kisah kita.._

_Percayalah...aku, Cho Kyuhyun—takkan tumbang.._

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah penuh ketenangan dengan kaki pincangnya. Ia menulikan telinganya pada suara Yesung yang memanggilnya penuh keputusasaan. Ia tak mungkin bisa mundur. Kali ini, semuanya memang harus benar-benar ia hadapi.

Benar.. ia telah terkepung total. Orang-orang tegap dan berseragam dengan masing-masing senjata berada ditangannya.. semuanya mengarah padanya. Dan benar-benar membuatnya terpojok.

"Akhirnya kau kami temukan, Cho Kyuhyun! kau tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari kami dan hukum!" ucap salah seorang diantaranya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, "Ya.. sekarang kau boleh membawaku."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada kepala polisi itu, dan akhirnya.. sebuah borgol telak melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Kemudian, ia mulai diseret sebelum sebuah suara mengintruksi..

"BERHENTI! JANGAN BAWA KYUHYUNKU!"

Yesung berseru, semuanya berbalik padanya. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"sudah, sayang.. hanya sebentar.."

Yesung menggeleng, airmatanya lagi-lagi sudah menggenang. Ia mulai melangkah lebar kearah Kyuhyun namun..

"BERHENTI DISITU! JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU KAU AKAN KUTEMBAK!"

Yesung tak peduli, ia malah makin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tidak sayang! berhenti!" titah Kyuhyun lantang.

Yesung tetap bergeming. Kini ia mulai berlari dan..

DOR!

Tubuh mungil itu perlahan meluruh tepat beberapa meter didekat Kyuhyun. mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar.

"YESUNG!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia meronta namun tubuhnya terlalu dikekang kuat oleh beberapa orang yang memegangi tubuhnya.

"LEPASKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Serunya sengit. Matanya langsung buram. Pemandangan yang seumur hidupnya paling tak ingin ia lihat. Kekasihnya.. Yesungnya tergletak bersimbah darah..

"LEPASKAN! KEKASIHKU SEKARAT, BRENGSEK!"

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat seraya berusaha lepas. Namun, jumlah mereka tak sebanding dengan dirinya yang hanya sendirian.

"K-Kyunnie.."

Dengan serak dan tercekat, tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja. Yesungnya kesakitan dan meminta pertolongannya dan ia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK! LEPAS!"

Dengan kekuatan yang entah datangnya darimana, akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat terlepas dari kukungan itu. mulai berlari kearah Yesung namun lagi-lagi..

DOR!

Tubuh kekarnya terlebih dahulu tertembus timah panas, tepat mengenai punggung dan tembus pada bagian dadanya.

Bug

Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh tepat satu meter dengan jarak Yesung. dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia mulai beringsut mendekat. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Yesung yang mulai terambil kesadarannya.

"S-sayang.."

Mata Yesung yang sebelumnya menutup, kembali terbuka dan lantas memberikan senyum tipisnya. Tangannya balik menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang juga berlumuran darah sepertinya.

"A-Apa ya-yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Kyuhyun tercekat menahan sakit. Yesung menggeleng pelan dan kembali tersenyum lembut.

"a-aku hanya i-ingin me-mengurangi sedikit b-be-bebanmu." Mata Yesung terpejam erat, merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir dengan derasnya, "k-kau k-kesakitan, sayang.._geumanhae_.."

Yesung menggeleng lirih, dan mulai mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. "ti-tidak.. Ak-u bahagia.."

"Se-semoga Tuhan mau m-mempertemukan kita didunia k-kita yang k-kedua. A-aku mencintaimu, K-Kyunnie.."

Dan setelah susah payah berucap, kesakitan itu makin merata dan akhirnya membuat tubuhnya rasanya ringan karena ia tak lagi merasakan apapun beriringan dengan nafasnya yang kabur dan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Akhirnya.. Ia kembali. kembali kepada Tuhannya.

Kyuhyun masih menikmati kesakitannya sendiri ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan mungil Yesung tak lagi terasa. Mengendur hingga kemudian benar-benar terlepas.

Kyuhyun lantas memejamkan rapat matanya, membiarkan airmatanya mengalir sederas yang ia bisa. Ia tau, Yesungnya tak lagi bersamanya. Yesungnya telah terlebih dahulu bertemu Tuhan. Dan ditengah kesakitan yang juga semakin menjadi, nyatanya Tuhan juga belum ingin mengambil dirinya juga.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangun dengan sisa tenanganya, dan matanya menatap tajam pada semua orang yang tengah menjadi penonton kisahnya itu dengan diam.

"K-kalian tentu sudah p-puas sekarang! K-kekasihku m-mati!" ditekannya dadanya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri. Semua polisi itu hanya memandang miris padanya.

"Ken-apa hanya a-ku yang tak bo-leh bahagia? K-kenapa ba-hagiaku sel-lalu kalian halangi?!"

Serunya parau. Matanya benar-benar sudah buram karena airmata. Dengan gerakan terbatas, ia merogoh kantong celananya, dan mulai mengeluarkan benda yang nyatanya telah menjadi sejarah.

"b-baiklah, tak a-apa. Aku a-kan menjemput ke-bahagianku sendi-ri. S-selamat tinggal penderitaan."

Dengan senyuman tulus, ia mengarahkan pistol itu kepelipisnya dan menarik pelatuknya secara perlahan. Dan kembali, bunyi memekakan disusul dengan bunyi deguman yang kencang dari robohnya sebuah tubuh dengan darah yang mengalir deras disela pelipisnya.

Dan saat itu, bersatulah kedua makhluk Tuhan bersama dengan keagungan cinta mereka. Diiringi dengan helaan nafas panjang penuh sesal serta tatapan penuh keprihatinan juga keharuan mengalun dari semua orang yang menyaksikan proses bersatunya sebuah kisah cinta dengan begitu mengagumkan.

"Ya.. penderitaan kalian berakhir. Jemputlah kebahagiaan kalian sendiri. Jangan pedulikan apapun, kami mendoakan kalian.."

.

.

.

_Biarkan kami merasa senang sebentar_

_Biarkan jiwa kami menjadi serenada malam_

_Kumohon, tolong biarkan kami sebentar melihat dunia yang lebih terang dan makhluk yang lebih berbintang mengisi pikiran kami pada bumi lain yang disana.._

_._

_Kehancuranku telah berubah menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang maha dahsyat_

_hingga sanggup membuat kisah kami menjadi kembali sempurna_

_Setelah ini, adakah yang masih ingin menghalangi cinta kami dibumi yang kedua?_

_Silahkan, kami akan tetap menghadapinya_

_Bukan begitu, sayang?_

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Haiii... miss me?

No? Yeah.. absolutely! ^^v

Oneshoot super panjang dan gagal dari saya. mungkin karena saya terlalu terlena dengan WB yang mendera.. kekekee

em.. mungkin dengan partisipasi kalian di Kolom review, sedikit banyak dapat membangkitkan semangat saya untuk kembali nulis.

so...?

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

KYUSUNG JJANG!


End file.
